The objective of this project is to facilitate the research activities and other complex operations of the National Cancer Program through the application of computer science, information, technology, management science and operations research and by minimizing the organizational, operational and logistical constraints on scientific investigations and related activities which involve all aspects of data processing and computing, including collection, entry, purification, storage, computation, display and retrieval, analysis and dissemination.